El Cumpleaños de Pokey
by Pinkimina Pie
Summary: 1) Es el cumpleaños de Pokey y Pinkie quiere hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. 2) Twilight no puede leer su libro en paz ¿lo lograra o no? One - Shot con las Mane 6 Humanizadas y mucha diversión!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es un One-shot que se me ocurrió, es bien chistoso!**

**Y espero que les guste…**

**Nota: Este One –shot va a hacer en las Mane 6 humanizadas quienes podían volar y usar magia, cada una con sus respectivas parejas.**

**Ahora… Que empiece la diversión!**

* * *

><p>Un Regalo Para Pokey:<p>

Twilight quien llevaba una gran maleta gigante y leía un libro iba caminando por una calle con Flash y Pinkie, quien estaba entusiasmada

Pinkie: Flash, lee lo de la lista!-dijo dando un montón de saltitos.

Flash: Ya, globos, serpentinas, pastel y regalo-dijo leyendo un papel.

Pinkie: GENIAL! ESTO VA HA SER LA MEJOR FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA POKEY!-dijo feliz.

Flash: Si!-dijo feliz-¿No crees Twilight?-dijo preguntándole a su pareja quien leía un libro.´

Twilight: No sé- respondió concentradísima en su libro.

Flash: Vamos Twilight, deja de leer ese libro-dijo quitándole el libro haciendo que se cayera en un charco que se encontraba en el piso.

Flash: Jejejeje-rio nervioso.

Twilight: -molesta-FLASH! MALOGRASTE MI LIBRO!-dijo molestísima.´

Flash: Lo-lo-siento, no me di cuenta-dijo aun mas nervioso.

Twilight-molesta-ESE LIBRO ERA MI COPIA FAVORITA! AHORA SOLO ME QUEDAN 10!

Flash: Que? Tenías más copias?-dijo sorprendido.

Twilight: SIII! ESTAN EN LA MALETA!-dijo aun molesta.

Flash rio-vamos Twilight, tienes 9 más, ¿Por qué te molestas?-dijo riendo.

Twilight: Puede ser que tengas razón – dijo abriendo la gran malea y cogiendo otro libro idéntico al anterior.

Flash: Ves-dijo confiado.

Pinkie: Ya chicos , dejen de discutir , que nos queda un día lar…-entonces de la nada salió Rarity quien corrió a abrazar a Pinkie.

Rarity: Pinkie!Feliz aniversario!-dijo abrazándola.

Pinkie: ¿aniversario?-dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

Rarity: Si nuestro aniversario de BFF!-dijo entregándole un regalo.

Pinkie: -recibiendo el regalo -Flash ¿Qué día es hoy?-dijo susurrando.

Flash: mmmmm, 15 de agosto-dijo mirando su reloj.

Pinkie_:*Que?' , olvide*-_pensó.

Rarity: ¿y mi regalo?-dijo eufórica.

Pinkie_:*Qué hago? Qué hago? Qué hago? mmmmm YASEEE!*_- entonces Pinkie le arrancho el libro de Twilight de sus manos y le entrego a Rarity.

Rarity: UN LIBRO!-dijo feliz-GRACIAS PINKIE!-dijo desapareciendo con su magia.

Pinkie: DENADA!-alcanzo a decir Pinkie.

Cuando Pinkie volteo a ver a sus amigos se encontró con una Twilight molesta.

Twilight: COMO TE ATREVISTE A REGALAR MI LIBRO!-dijo molesta.

Pinkie: Fue una causa de vida o muerte!-dijo

Twilight: ASU!-dijo mientras abría la mochila y cogía otra copia del mismo libro.

Flash: Vamos chicas! Que tenemos que ir a comprar las serpentinas!

Pinkie: SII!

Twilight: Aja!-dijo leyendo el libro.

* * *

><p><em>En la tienda de serpentinas:<em>

Flash, Twilight y Pinkie entraron:

Pinkie: Hola Soarin!

Flash: Hola amigo!

Twilight: Hola-dijo leyendo el libro.

Soarin: Hola chicos ¿Qué desean?

Pinkie: SERPENTINAS-grito.

Soarin: Para el cumpleaños de Pokey ¿no?-dijo curioso.

Pinkie: SI!-dijo feliz-Ah! Soar , estas invitado! Es hoy a las 7!-dijo entregándole la tarjeta.

Soarin:OH! Gracias Pinkie!-dijo recibiendo la tarjeta.

Flash: y ¿Dónde está la sección de serpentinas?-dijo confundido

Soarin: De frente a la derecha-dijo leyendo la invitación.

Flash: GRACIAS!-dijo yendo por donde Soarin le había dicho.

Pinkie: Twilight, ¿vienes?-dijo emocionada.

Twilight: Estoy leyendo.-dice concentrada.

Pinkie: Vamos deja el libro-dijo cogiendo el libro y dejándolo en una mesa-y VEN! –dijo cogiéndola de un brazo y llevándola con Flash.

Twilight:-resignada-Bien!

* * *

><p><em>20 minutos después:<em>

Pinkie: Listo!-dijo entregándole a Soarin 5 serpentinas de diferentes colores.

Soarin: Son 10 monedas-dijo entregándole las serpentinas en una bolsa.

Pinkie: GRACIAS!-dijo cogiendo la bolsa.

En eso se escucha un grito…

-MI LIBROOOOOOOO!

Flash: QUE PASA TWILIGHT?-dijo preocupado, corriendo hacia ella.

Twilight: MI LIBRO NO ESTA!-dijo preocupada.

Flash solo bufo.

Soarin: -nervioso-¿ese era tu libro?

Twilight: SIIIIII!-Dijo amenazante-QUE LE HAS ECHIO?

Soarin: yo-yo –yo-nervioso.

Flash: Mejor nos vamos –dijo jalando a Twilight de la mano.

Twilight: Pero, pero, pero…

Pinkie: CHAU SOAR!-dijo dando saltitos hacia la salida.

Soarin: Chau-dijo aliviado de que Twilight se haya ido.

_En la calle…_

Flash: Twilight, cariño, NO PUEDES ESTAR ASUSTANDO A TODA LA GENTE ASI!

Twilight: Lo siento…..-dijo triste.

Flash: Ahora-dijo sacando de la mochila otra copia del libro de Twilight- vas a leer-dijo sonriéndole.

Twilight:-cogiendo el libro-gracias.

Pinkie: Flash, ahora que hay en la lista?-dijo emocionada.

Flash: mmmmm, globos.-dijo leyendo la lista.

Pinkie: VAMOS A LOS GLOBOS!

* * *

><p><em>5 minutos después:<em>

Pinkie:-caminando -¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la tienda de globos? Esto se está poniendo aburrido ¿no crees Twilight?

Twilight: mmm no se-dijo concentrada en su libro-no he prestado mucha atención a…-en ese un arcoíris volador empuja a Twilight-RAINBOW DASH! QUE TE HAS CREI…-flash le tapa la boca a Twilight haciéndole recordar lo que hablaron antes-Si Flash, tienes razón –dijo sonriendo-lo bueno, es que no le paso nada al libro.

Pero Twilight hablo muy rápido, porque en ese momento Apple Jack salió corriendo empujando a Twilight, lanzando pintura roja.

Apple Jack: RAINBOW DASH! VEN AQUÍ!-dijo lanzando pintura roja-VAS A CER!

Twilight: APPLE JACK! MANCHASTE MI LIBRO CON PINTURA ROJA!-dijo molesta.

Apple Jack: LO SIENTO TWI!TODO ES CULPA DE DASH!-dijo corriendo detrás de Rainbow lanzándole más pintura roja.

Twilight: GRRRRRRRR, APPLE JACK Y RAINBOW DASH ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!-dijo estallando en ira.

Flash: Twili cálmate! Todavía te quedan más copias!-dijo abrazándola.

Twilight: Gracias Flash-dijo sacando otra copia de su mochila.

Pinkie: CHICOS VENGAN!-Grito desde una cuadra más adelante que ellos-YA LLEGAMOS!

Flash y Twilight se echelon a corer hasta Pinkie.

Flash: Ya llegamos Pinkie ¿cuál es la tienda de globos?

Pinkie: ESTA!-dijo señalando una casa- ENTREMOS!

* * *

><p><em>En la tienda de globos:<em>

Flash: Hola Fancy!

Pinkie: HOLA!

Twilight: Hola-dijo leyendo el libro.

Fancy: Hola amigos ¿Qué desean?

Pinkie: GLOBOS!-dijo saltando.

Fancy: Claro!, están en la repisa de ella-dijo señalando una repisa donde había muchos globos.

Flash: Gracias! -dijo yendo con Pinkie, quien no dejaba de dar saltitos-¿vas a venir Twilight?

Twilight: Esta bien-dijo dándole el libro a Fancy- Fancy me puedes cuidar muy muy muy muy muy muy muy bien el libro, es que ya he tenido muchas malas experiencias con el hoy.

Fancy: Claro, mira lo voy a poner aquí –dijo poniéndolo en una caja- aquí va a estar sano y salvo-dijo sonriendo.

Twilight: Gracias!-dijo yendo tras Flash y Pinkie.

* * *

><p><em>5 minutos después:<em>

Pinkie: Listo!-dijo entregándole a Fancy 10 globos.

Fancy: Son-dijo sacando una calculadora y haciendo unos cálculos-10 monedas.

Flash: Aquí tienes-dijo entregándole 10 monedas.

Fancy: Muchas gracias!.

Pinkie: Ah! Fancy estas invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Pokey hoy a las 7!-dijo entregándole una tarjeta.

Fancy:-recibiendo la tarjeta- y ¿las chicas van a ir?

Flash: Si, ya las invitamos ayer.

Fancy: Ah, ok, va a estar muy divertí…-en eso, Twilight interrumpe.

Twilight: Oh, disculpa si interrumpo pero Fancy ¿me puedes dar mi libro?

Fancy: Ah, ok, ¿Dónde está tu libro? – dijo confundido.

Twilight. En la caja.

Fancy: ¿EN LA CAJA?! , veras Twilight yo…

_*Flashback*:_

_Twilight: Gracias!-dijo yendo tras Flash y Pinkie._

_En eso la puerta se abre y entra un señor._

_Señor: Fancy amigo, ¿me puedes dar la caja de basura?_

_Fancy: Claro!-dijo entregándole la caja donde estaba el libro de Twilight-aquí tienes!_

_Señor: Gracias!-dijo retirándose._

_Fancy: Denada!_

_*Fin Flashback*._

Twilight: COMO QUE PUSISTE MI LIBRO EN LA CAJA DE LA BASURA!-dijo ardiendo de ira.

Fancy: lo – lo – siento Twi, no me di cuenta- dijo nervioso.

Twilight: TE DIJE QUE LO CUIDARAS! ERES UN ESTU…-fue interrumpido por Flash.

Flash: Twilight, aun te queda más copias ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?- dijo en un tono de reproche.

Twilight: -triste-Cierto-dijo mirando a Flash-Lo siento Fancy-dijo mirándolo y sacando una nueva copia de su mochila.

Fancy: No te preocupes Twi –dijo un poco más tranquilo.

En eso hubo unos cuantos minutos de silencio hasta que Pinkie lo rompió…

Pinkie: Bueno Fancy, ya nos tenemos que ir, tenemos que ir a comprar el PASTEL!-dijo eufórica.

Fancy: Chau chicos, nos vemos en la noche!-grito.

Pinkie, Flash y Twilight: CHAU! –dijeron saliendo de la tienda de globos.

* * *

><p><em>En la calle:<em>

Pinkie: Flash, ¿Qué más dice en la lista?-dijo feliz.

Flash: Pastel y Regalos-dijo mientras caminaba al lado de Twilight, quien leía un libro.

Pinkie: MUY BIEN! ES HORA DE IR A LA TIENDA DE PASTELES DE CARAMEL!-dijo saltando.

Flash: Si!

Twilight: Aja-dijo concentrada en su libro.

_En la pastelería de Caramel:_

Caramel:_*Y ahora ¿Qué hago? Mañana es mi aniversario de 1 año con Apple Jack y no tengo dinero para comprarle nada, VOY A MORI!*_-pensó.

En eso la puerta se abre y entran Pinkie, Twilight y Flash.

Pinkie: Hola Caramel!-dijo entrando feliz a la tienda.

Flash: Hola!-dijo entrando a la tienda.

Twilight: Hola.

Caramel: Hola chicos ¿Qué les ofrezco?

Pinkie: UN PASTEL DE MANZANA EL MAS GRANDE QUE TENGAS!-grito entusiasmada Pinkie.

Caramel: Claro! Ahora lo pido-dijo yendo a la cocina.

* * *

><p>3 minutos después:<p>

Caramel: Listo, ya pedí el pastel de manzana MAS grande del mundo, va a salir en 20 minutos-dijo sonriendo.

Pinkie: GRACIAS!-en eso Pinkie se da cuenta que en un estante, hay un montón de ositos, con mensajes bonitos para un cumpleaños-Twilight mira!-dijo señalando a los ositos.

Twilight:-levanto la mirada del libro-Que cosa?

Pinkie: LOS OSITOS! ES UN REGALO PERFECTO PARA POKEY!-dijo feliz-VEN!-dijo jalándola de la mano, para ver los ositos.

Twilight: YA ESPERA PINKIE-dijo dejando el libro en una repisa- ¿Vienes Flash?

Flash: Ya que –dijo yendo con sus 2 amigas-AHORA VOLVEMOS CARAMEL!

Caramel: Claro!.

Apenas los 3 amigos se van, se abre la puerta de la tienda, dejando ver a la abuela Smith.

Abuela Smith: Hola Caramel-saludo.

Caramel: Oh, Hola Abuela Smith ¿Qué desea?

Abuela Smith: Algo para distraerme, es que Apple Bloom esta con sus amigas y Big Mac está preparando to para el cumpleaños de Pokey y Apple Jack esta con Rainbow y bueno estoy aburri-se da cuenta de un libro interesante en un estante- ¿Cuánto cuesta ese libro?-dijo señalando el libro de Twilight.

Caramel: A no ese libro no está en ven….-fue interrumpido por la abuela Smith.

Abuela Smith: Te doy 50 monedas, por el libro –dijo enseñándole el dinero en efectivo.

Caramel_:* Con todo ese dinero, puedo comprarle un regalo enorme a Apple Jack!*_-pensó- ACEPTO!.

Abuela Smith: Bien!-dijo cogiendo el libro y entregándole el dinero a Caramel-Gracias!-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Caramel: DENADA!-dijo metiendo todo el dinero en su bolsillo.

En ese momento, Twilight, Flash y Pinkie quien traía un oso inmenso, llegaron.

Pinkie: Llegamos!

Caramel: Ya veo y creo que su pastel ya está listo!-dijo yendo a la cocina.

3 minutos después Caramel trajo un enorme pastel de manzana en sus manos- Aquí tienes- dijo entregándoles el pastel.

Flash: Gracias! ¿Cuánto es?

Caramel: A no! Es un regalo de la casa! –dijo feliz.

Pinkie: GRACIAS!-dijo feliz-ah! Estas invitado a la fiesta de Cumpleaños de Pokey!-dijo dándole la invitación.

Caramel: OH! Gracias Pinkie ahí está…-fue interrumpido por Twilight.

Twilight: MI LIBRO!NO ESTA!LO DEJE EN ESTA REPISA!-dijo señalando la repisa-Y AHORA NO ESTA!-dijo desesperada.

Caramel: Veras…..Twilight….yo lo….vendí-dijo con un hilito de voz.

Twilight: QUE TU QUE?! COMO QUE LO VENDISTES! PORQUE!? – dijo molesta.

Caramel: FUE POR UNA BUENA RAZÓN! NO TENIA NADA QUE REGALARLE A APPLE JACK PARA NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO QUE ES MAÑANA! ENTONCES TUVE QUE VENDER TU LIBRO PARA GANAR UN POCO DEPLATA!

Twilight se quedó meditando todo, hasta que por fin dijo-Bien, está bien te perdono.

Flash: -sonrió y la abrazo- Esa es mi Twili.

Twilight: Además tengo más copias!-dijo sacando otra copia de su mochila.

Pinkie: CHICOS, YA SE NOS HACE TARDE! VAMOS!-grito Pinkie desde afuera de la tienda.

Flash: YA VAMOS!-dijo respondiéndole a Pinkie- CHAU CARAMEL!-dijo saliendo de la tienda.

Caramel: CHAU!-dijo despidiéndose.

Twilight:-concentrada en su libro-Chau.

* * *

><p><em>En la calle:<em>

Pinkie: Muy bien chicos, ya cavamos todo lo de la lista, ahora solo queda ir a la FIESTA!-dijo empezando a correr.

Flash: Si!-empezó a correr detrás de Pinkie.

Twilight: -levanto la mirada del libro y empezó a correr- OIGAN NO CREEN QUE VAMOS MUY RAPIDO?! NOS PODEMOS CAE…-entonces Twilight se tropieza con un lindo conejito blanco.

Pinkie y Flash: TWILIGHT!-van corriendo hacia ella.

Twilight: AU!-dijo sobándose la cabeza-Con que me trope…?-en eso se dio cuenta que Ángel (el conejo blanco , que es la mascota de Fluttershy)se estaba comiendo cada página de su libro- NOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Twilight, quitándole el libro, pero ya era muy tarde todas las paginas se lo había comido el pequeño Ángel

Twilight: ME LAS VAS A PAGAR PEQUEÑO CONEJO!- dijo apunto de coger al conejo, pero Flash la detuvo.

Flash: TWILIGHT! Ángel es solo un conejo, un animal, NO SABE LO QUE HACE!

Twilight: Pero….SE COMIO MI LIBRO!-dijo intentando agarrar al conejo.

Flash: TIENES MUCHOS EN TU MOCHILA!-dijo sacándole un libro nuevo.

Twilight:-resignada-BIEN, TU GANAS-dijo leyendo el libro.

Pinkie: CHICOS VENGAN, QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE!

Entonces los 3 empezaron a correr a la fiesta.

* * *

><p><em>En la fiesta:<em>

Big Mac llevaba una botella con gaseosa a una mesa cuando, Pinkie, Flash y Twilight llegaron corriendo de golpe empujando a Big Mac haciendo caer toda la gaseosa en el libro de Twilight.

Twilight: BIC MAC! ARRUINASTE MI LIBRO!-dijo acercándose a él.

Big Mac: Eyup - dijo nervioso.

Twilight:-molesta-SABES LO QUE HAS ECHO!-dijo molesta.

Big Mac: mmmmm, NOP-dijo aún más nervioso.

Twilight: -molesta- OLVIDALO!-dijo sacando la última copia de su libro de su mochila y parándose al frente de la puerta.

_Llegaron las 7 y todos los amigos estaban reunidos esperando hasta que llegaran Pokey con Fluttershy._

Soarin: AHÍ VIENEN!-grito.

En ese momento todos se escondieron menos Twilight que seguía parada al frente de la puerta, leyendo su libro.

Por la puerta entraron Fluttershy tapando con una cinta en los ojos a Pokey:

Pokey: Fluttershy ¿Dónde estamos?

Fluttershy: Ahora vas a ver, tú solamente camina adelante.

Como Pokey no podía ver se tropezó con Twilight, cayendo encima de su libro arrugándolo y rompiéndolo completamente.

Twilight: NOOO!-grito.

Pokey por el grito se quitó la venda-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo confundido.

En ese momento, todos salieron de sus escondites-SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron todos.

Pokey: GRACIAS CHICOS!.

En ese momento todos se dieron u n enorme abrazo grupal, menos Twilight que seguía triste sentada en una silla.

Twilight_:*Parece que no estaba destinado que lea el libro*-_pensó.

Pero Fluttershy arruino sus pensamientos…

Fluttershy: Twilight no interrumpo nada ¿cierto?-pregunto.

Twilight: No Fluttershy ¿Qué pasa?

Fluttershy: Toma-dijo entregándole el libro de Twilight- me entere que Ángel rompió tu libro , entonces me sentí muy mal , así que le compre el libro a un señor que lo tenía adentro de una caja-dijo sonriendo.

Twilight: GRACIAS FLUTTERSHY!-dijo más feliz que nunca.

Fluttershy: jajajjaja , Denada Twilight.

En eso se escuchó un grito:

Pinkie: CHICOS VENGAN! VAMOS A PARTIR EL PASTEL!

Todos se posicionaron alrededor del enorme pastel de cumpleaños.

Pinkie: Vamos Pokey , es tu cumple , parte tú el pastel!-dijo feliz.

Pokey: Esta bien!

Pero justo cuando iba a partir el pastel, desde el pastel salió Sunset Shimmer, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Sunset. –dispara un rayo al único libro de Twilight desintegrándolo por completo- JAJAJJAJA AQUÍ TIENES SPARKLE! ESO ES POR GANARME EN EL DUELO DE AMGIA DE LA ACADEMIA LA SEMANA PASADA!

Twilight: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito.

Pokey tuvo un excelente cumpleaños, pero Twilight nunca termino de leer su libro.

* * *

><p><strong>Jajajjaja espero que les haya gustado este One-shot <strong>

**Y dejen reviews!**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	2. ¡AVISO PINKIE!

**Hola ! ... Este es otro aviso…..jejejjeje**

* * *

><p>Aparte del aviso que deje ayer (en realidad se me olvido algo de decirles).<p>

Era que ahora me he creado una cuenta en Facebook, ahí podre hacer anuncios y avisos sobre mis historias. Mi usuario se llama:** Pinkimina Pie, **es fácil de encontrar ya que la foto de perfil es la misma imagen de mi avatar acá en Fanfiction…

¡AH! , me olvidaba de decirles (soy muy descuidada)…obvio no aceptare personas que no conozca, así que, ustedes me pueden mandar un mensaje aquí en Fanfiction , de cómo se llaman en Facebook y ¡LISTO! Los acepto…

Y creo que ya no se me olvida nada más…. ¡Y POR SECASO LA PROMESA SIGUE EN PIE! , ¡PROMESA PINKIE! (Esto me lo sugirió mi amiga Pegasister de Corazón, ¡ERES LO MEJOR!).

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo…. ¡LOS QUIERO!<strong>

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


End file.
